That Tempting Selfie
by blueacacias
Summary: Karena Yifan tidak bisa menolak Zitao dan selfie-nya. Terutama tubuh lelaki itu. [BL ; BoyxBoy] Short PWP. Kristao / Taoris / Oneshot.


[Kristao FanFiction]

Disc: God, Parents, Agency, _Me_ and _Skylar Otsu_ on ffn for the prompt (muakasih kak otsu C: )

Genre: Romance; Fluff; Yaoi

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos ; _**PWP**_

a/n : Ditulis karena gemes banget liat selfie naked nya Zitao di instagram pake mata sayu bangun tidur gitu sambil topless hnggg a _xsjfsbckshsczxb_

Dan tolong baca a/n di akhir ^^

.

.

 _ **THAT TEMPTING SELFIE**_

.

Yifan sedang menyikat giginya ketika tiba-tiba ponsel panjang yang ia letakkan di konter wastafel tiba-tiba berdenting, membunyikan notifikasi. Masih dengan gagang sikat gigi di mulutnya, ia meraih ponsel itu,

"hztttao just posted a photo" Tertulis disana.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Kira-kira apa yang Zitao upload sementara dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersih diri? Ibu jarinya mengetuk pemberitahuan itu dan detik berikutnya, ia disajikan selfie kekasih nakalnya, sedang berbaring dengan perutnya menunjukkan wajah khas bangun tidur lengkap dengan kantung mata lucunya yang makin terlihat jelas, lalu bahunya yang sempit dan mulus seolah ia memang sedang menggoda dengan selfie itu, menunjukkan bahwa inilah aku yang-sedang- _topless_ ke semua orang. Lengkap dengan _caption_ yang tertulis dibawahnya. _Good morning._

Yifan lekas berkumur lalu membasuh wajahnya, meraih handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Kakinya ia langkahkan kembali ke dalam kamar. Pemandangan yang ia jumpai masih sama ketika ia meninggalkan kamar itu.

Zitao-nya. Berbaring di kasur dengan perutnya hanya dengan celana dalam.

 _Ah, that squishy booty._ – _inner Yifan_

Masih dengan smirk nya, ia menindih Zitao, lalu membisikkan "Mmm, _good morning too,_ " lalu mengecup bahu telanjang Zitao. Zitao yang masih asik dengan Instagram di ponselnya, terlonjak kaget karena bibir basah Yifan yang masih terus saja berada di bahunya.

" _Did you see my selfie_?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jenaka. "Ya, ya tentu saja. Katakan, siapa yang berusaha kau goda, hm?" Zitao terkekeh lagi sebagai jawabannya, suaranya seperti lonceng yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Yifan menghangat menyenangkan.

" _Well_ siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, gege botak,"

Yifan mengecup ubun-ubun kekasihnya, "Akuilah Zitao, _i look hot and you love it_ " ia melanjutkan, "dan aku tidak botak lagi."

Zitao berbalik dalam kungkungan lengan Yifan sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan face-to-face dengan gege-nya. " _i know gege, i know_ "

Yifan beralih mengecup ringan wajah Zitao, dahi..pipi..hidung..dan berhenti di bibirnya. Melumat belah manis kesukaannya dan mengecap rasa yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Diam-diam berharap bahwa ia bisa mengecap rasa ini setiap hari, setiap menit tanpa harus menyewa kamar hotel di sela jadwal padat mereka berdua secara diam-diam hanya untuk bertemu, bercengkrama, dan tidak lupa...bercinta.

"Zitao," sebut Yifan pelan dengan suaranya yang entah kenapa turun beberapa oktaf, mengirim denyar aneh bagi Zitao yang namanya disebut. Demi Tuhan dan semestanya...bagaimana Yifan menyebut namanya benar-benar seksi.

Masih dengan kontak mata mereka yang tidak terlepas, Zitao menjilat bibirnya yang entah mengapa mengering, Zitao menjawab "Ya, gege?"

"Ronde kedua... Bagaimana?" ujarnya sanbil mencubit salah satu puting kekasihnya.

Dan Zitao tahu, dengan suaranya yang penuh dominasi itu, Zitao tak kuasa menolak.

" _As you please,_ gege" desahnya.

.

.

.

"Aah-ah gege,"

Tao mendesah setelah bibir mereka terpisah oleh Yifan yang dengan tidak sabar melepas ciuman mereka, matanya mengarah pada celana dalam ketat milik Tao yang menggembung dengan sangat kentara disana. "Aw, sudah tidak sabar, sayang?"

Desahan panjang lolos dari bibir serupa milik kucing Tao ketika Yifan menggenggam kejantanannya dari luar _briefs_ -nya. " _Yifan.. please, please, just fuck me,_ " mintanya dengan mata terpejam menahan gairah. Tao sudah hampir gila dan ia bisa kehilangan kewarasannya jika Yifan tak juga menyelesaikannya.

" _No, Taozi. Punishment for being a tease_ ," bisik sang dominan di telinganya, bahkan hanya dari suaranyapun Tao tahu Yifan sedang di puncaknya. Menahan diri dari gairah.

Zitao yang mengetahui itupun tak tinggal diam, ia dengan jahil meremas kejantanan pria di atasnya sambil menunjukkan senyum miring yang mampu membuat akal sehat seorang Wu Yifan terbakar habis oleh nafsu. Yifan melenguh tertahan seperti seekor hewan buas yang kehilangan mangsanya.

Demi dewa-dewa di langit, bagaimana bibir Tao yang sekarang memerah dan bengkak itu tersenyum setengah lalu tertawa kecil sanggup membuatnya rela dikirim _straight to hell_.

 _Screw punishment._

"Zitao, aku harap kau tidak punya jadwal siang ini karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan dengan benar setelah ini," ucapnya lagi di dekat telinga Tao. Sedangkan sang submisif hanya mampu mendesah lalu mengangguk lemah. Mendadak tidak sabar dan _excited_ karena Yifan _and his rough play is what Zitao live for._ Bahkan ketika Yifan merunduk, Zitao seharusnya tahu bahwa pria itu akan mengerjai putingnya yang sensitif saat itu. Zitao tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Hanya sanggup mengutuk apapun –terutama Yifan dan lidah serta gigi lihainya–.

"Aaahh– gege!" teriaknya putus asa. Zitao melarikan jari dan kukunya di kulit punggung Yifan, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Puas bermain dengan mainan kesukaannya, Yifan mendongak lalu mendaratkan satu lumatan panas lagi di bibir Zitao dan mengigitnya. Ah, Yifan tahu ia tidak akan pernah puas merasakan belah manis milik kekasihnya ini.

Sementara Zitao masih sibuk meraup oksigen dengan rakus, Yifan bangkit dan melepas kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya. Celana kain itu pun lolos dari kedua kaki panjangnya, menampakkan 'monster' beruratnya yang _fully erected_ menegak dengan bangga di antara kakinya.

Ia tidak melewatkan tatapan terkejut Zitao pada penisnya, tentu saja.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, hm? Ayolah Zitao, tidak perlu memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu. Kita berdua tahu kau sudah melihatnya puluhan kali," Ujar Yifan dengan senyum jahilnya. Zitao buru-buru berpaling menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya sambil menggerutu, "Kau percaya diri,"

" _I have to be, baby_. Aku aktor,"

"Aaaaah!" Jerit Zitao keras ketika rasanya ia dibelah dua tiba-tiba oleh kejantanan Yifan dibawah sana. Ia memukul dada pria di atasnya, "Setidaknya beritahu aku kau akan memasukkannya Yifan! Kita berdua tahu kau tidak kecil,"sindir Zitao menirukan cara bicara Yifan padanya tadi.

Awalnya, Yifan bergelak perlahan, menusuknya pendek-pendek namun dalam, membuat Tao terengah-engah dibawahnya. Zitao memeluk kejantanannya dengan begitu sempurna, setiap inchi, seolah memang ditakdirkan seperti ini, dengan Yifan di dalamnya. Yifan membuang nafas dengan berat lalu mulai melesakkan kejantanannya dengan konstan dan cepat, tubuh Tao dibawahnya terhentak-hentak dengan keras bahkan kepalanya hampir membentur _bedrest_ karena gerakan Yifan yang begitu _powerful._

"Zitao, _always taking my cock so well, mmmh_ " pinggulnya terus bertabrakan dengan pantat Tao seiring dia mengatakannya, suara peraduan mereka menggema keseluruh ruangan yang sunyi. Hanya ada suara kulit yang saling bertemu serta lenguhan dan desahan keduanya. Zitao yang sedari tadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya kebas oleh rasa nikmat hanya bisa mendesahkan 'ah' setiap ia bertemu dengan tusukan Yifan.

Gerakan Yifan semakin cepat dan saat itu juga Zitao dapat merasakan kejantanan pria itu membesar dan berkedut di dalamnya. Ia tahu Yifan sudah dekat, begitu juga dengannya.

Seluruh tubuh Zitao bergetar ketika ia orgasme, cairannya mengenai perut keduanya lalu sekujur tubuhnya melemas namun Yifan masih saja bergerak dengan ribut terutama ketika ia secara tidak sadar mengetatkan lubangnya ketika orgasme.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ " dan begitulah Yifan menemukan putihnya. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya sambil melenguh dengan cara paling seksi yang dapat dilakukan manusia. Cairan hangatnya memenuhi Tao, hingga Tao dibuat pening oleh rasa penuh dan hangat dalam tubuhnya.

Yifan mengeluarkan penisnya lalu berbaring disamping kekasih pandanya. Dada mereka naik turun sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. "Sial, Zitao. _You are amazing_ , "

"Ya. Dan kau punya alat kelamin yang sama hebatnya,"

Yifan tertawa, cukup keras untuk membuat Zitao menoleh lalu ketika tawanya mereda ia berujar sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya. " _I love you,_ "

" _Aw.. I know Fanfan, me too._ " Senyumnya sambil bergerak untuk menyambut pelukan Yifan.

 _ **END**_

 **Hai, readers. Long time no see. Its been (literally) months since the last time I posted something here. Sebenernya fic ini udah aku post di grup kristao shippers di facebook tapi karena udah lama dan kangen nge-post disini, so, why not. Hehehe**

 _ **Prompt/plot goes to kak Skylar Otsu karena waktu itu ga sengaja liat komennya di tl fb tentang selfie nya tao waktu itu xD**_

 **Oh iya, sekalian juga mau minta maaf ke readers (bagi yang menunggu) Over the Destiny karena udah lama banget ff itu ga di update :C chapter terakhirnya udah 70% dengan 6k words :C tinggal endingnya aja tapi susah bangeeeeetttt karena kena writer block TAT my excuses are : waktu itu emang ga semangat karena sedikitnya feedback, terus ada unas, dan setelah unas ternyata ada beban SNMPTN yang bikin kepikiran. Setelah snmptn selesai, baru bisa lanjutin lagi deh T_T**

 **MAAF BANGEEEETTT T_T aku sendiri gemes karena ga bisa lanjutin, jadi, pasti bakal aku update kok. Insyallah dalam waktu dekat ini ;;;;;;; I'm working on it. sorry and please bear with me ;;;;;; maaf juga if I sound ridiculous for writing this a/n because I know I'm not that good writer ;;**

 **Maafin juga karena a/n nya kepanjangan :C and** _ **pleaseeeeee review ok! C:**_

 **And guys, I love to make friends with y'all C; you can find me at twitter 0ppanugu C:**


End file.
